Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to cutting and carving boards. More particularly, the present invention relates to such cutting boards having grooves formed therein for receipt of juices from meat and other food products that are cut or sliced on the cutting board.
Whenever food items are cut or sliced using a cutting board or chopping block, juices generated from the foods flow from the cutting board to the surrounding area, such as a kitchen counter. This can create a sloppy and hazardous environment. Also, many times it is desirable to collect and use these juices, especially meat juices, as ingredients in other dishes or as a gravy to garnish the meat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,185, issued on Aug. 17, 1999 to H. Kletter, describes one type of such cutting board appliance. This cutting board assembly includes a base component having a substantially rectangular cutting surface with two opposing side walls depending therefrom. The area between the cutting surface and the side walls defines an interior chamber. The cutting surface has a plurality of apertures aligned in substantially parallel rows which are received within longitudinal channels having downwardly converging said walls for directing juices produced from cut food items into the apertures. A hollow cylindrical conduit is in fluid communication with the apertures and the interior chamber. A drawer-type collection tray is slidably received within the interior chamber of the base component and can be easily removed therefrom for receiving juices from the conduits. The base component also has a pair of substantially C-shaped support members each attached to an opposing side wall for elevating the cutting, surface for a predetermined distance from a table or kitchen counter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,531, issued on May 14, 2002 to M. J. Prosser, describes a cutting board having medial and peripheral drain holes to remove the juices, drippings and food trimings produced during the preparation of foods. A trough traverses the periphery of the cutting board to insure complete drainage of the fluids from the cutting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,470, issued on Apr. 16, 2002 to R. S. Ward, teaches a cutting board with a funnel. The cutting board includes a cutting surface with side rails and an aperture. A funnel extends through the aperture. The funnel assembly can be provided with various accessories, such as a strainer and different grater inserts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,293 issued on Nov. 12, 2002 to K. L. Keener, describes an integrally formed polymeric cutting board. This cutting board includes a horizontal cutting surface and an integral trough portion. A first arcuate vertical side wall has an arcuate upper lip portion extending above the cutting surface and extending into the trough portion. An opposed vertical arcuate side wall has an upper edge co-planar with the cutting surface and forms a truncated ellipsoid. The cutting surface is supported by a central support member in the form of a tube having an upper end integral with the horizontal panel. The outer end wall oft he trough portion is inclined outwardly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cutting board which has a trough for the collection of juices from the carved or cut item.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting board with a surface suitable for cutting various food items.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting board which avoids the unwanted distribution of food juices and particles.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a cutting board which allows juices to be easily removed therefrom.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a cutting board which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is a cutting board having a planar upper surface with a front edge and a back edge, a first side edge, a second side edge, a generally flat bottom surface, and a peripheral wall extending adjacent to the first and second side edges of the upper surface and the back edge of the upper surface. The upper surface is inclined at approximately 2xc2x0 from the front edge toward the back edge with respect to the plane of the bottom surface. The upper surface may also be inclined from the front edge toward the rear right back edge. A peripheral trough is formed between the side edges and the back edges with respect to the peripheral wall.
In the present invention, the peripheral trough comprises a first trough section which is formed between the first side wall and the first side edge. This first trough is tapered so as to narrow in width from the back edge toward the front edge. The peripheral trough also includes a canal formed between the second side edge and the second side wall. This canal is tapered so as to widen from the front edge toward the back edge. The canal has a bottom surface tapered downwardly from the front edge at approximately 1xc2x0 angle with respect to the horizontal. The canal forms a well for storage of juices, which can accommodate a spoon for removing juice.
In the present invention, the upper surface and the bottom surface and the peripheral wall are integrally formed together of a material selected from the group consisting of polymer, wood and metal.